


La Correspondante

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Correspondent, F/M, French reader, Heart Murmur, Reader-Insert
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: "Les Japonais sont tarés. C'est ce que je pensais chaque fois que mon amie [t/ma] me parlait d'un de ses nouveaux mangas. Franchement, entre les Titans, les mages à moitié Dragon et les tournois de chaussures volantes, je me demandais sérieusement d'où ils sortaient tout ça. Alors quand cette fameuse amie m'avait demandé de lui accorder une faveur, j'aurais dû me méfier."





	La Correspondante

**Author's Note:**

> Yosh !
> 
> Donc, voici le premier OS sur Tsukishima (oui j'en ai un autre de prévu pour plus tard)  
> Et je trouve rien d'autre à dire :') désolée, bonne lecture !
> 
> Rappel : [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [t/n] = ton nom  
> [t/ma] = prénom de ta meilleure amie  
> [c/c] = couleur de cheveux  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux  
> [l/c] = longueur des cheveux  
> [n/l] = nom lycée

Les Japonais sont tarés. C'est ce que je pensais chaque fois que mon amie [t/ma] me parlait d'un de ses nouveaux mangas. Franchement, entre les Titans, les mages à moitié Dragon et les tournois de chaussures volantes, je me demandais sérieusement d'où ils sortaient tout ça. Alors quand cette fameuse amie m'avait demandé de lui accorder une faveur, j'aurais dû me méfier.

Elle voulait aller au Japon. Et pour ça, elle comptait se trouver un correspondant. Jusque-là, aucun problème me direz-vous, malheureusement… elle ne voulait pas faire ça toute seule. Alors forcément, en grande amie que je suis, j'avais dû accepter de tenter l'aventure avec elle. Ravie, elle avait immédiatement parlé de son projet à la conseillère d'orientation qui avait promis de chercher des personnes de notre niveau, nous permettant de continuer les cours au Japon également.

Tandis que mon amie semblait aux anges, je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler d'une chose importante ; je ne parlais pas un traître mot de Japonais ! L'espagnol, le portugais et tout ce qui y ressemblait oui, après tout ça faisait partie de ma culture familiale étant d'origine d'Amérique du Sud, mais le japonais ! Quant à elle, ce n’était pas son russe ou son Italien qui l'aiderait !

\- Oi, [t/ma] ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Tu sais parler Japonais depuis quand ?  
\- Je ne sais pas le parler. Enfin, je serais capable de comprendre certaines expressions grâce à mes animés mais je ne suis même pas capable de faire une phrase complète.  
\- …

Désespérante. Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au bon dieu pour mériter telle amie ! Il nous fallut attendre une semaine avant que la conseillère ne nous convoque, visiblement ravie d'avoir trouvé notre bonheur. Elle nous tendit deux fiches présentant les deux élèves qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour notre projet.

[t/ma] était tombée sur une fille brune à lunettes, qui avait un nom bizarre et était la manager du club de Volleyball masculin. Sérieux ?! Ils ont des clubs comme ça au Japon ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore en France moi ?! Je me tournai en soupirant vers ma feuille et haussai un sourcil. Tiens. Un garçon. Je parcourais vaguement la fiche et m'arrêtai de respirer en lisant "capitaine du club de Volleyball masculin".

\- [t/p] ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit [t/ma] les sourcils froncés  
\- C-Capitaine… V-Volley…

Elle regarda la fiche et soupira d'un air désespéré, amusée par ma réaction. Après avoir remercié la conseillère qui nous demanda de les contacter au plus tôt, afin qu'eux-mêmes prévienne leur lycée. J'hochai vivement la tête. A vrai dire, j'étais pressée de lui parler, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.

Finalement, le soir même, assise devant mon écran, la même question tournait en boucle. En quelle langue lui parler ? Il fallut que ma chère sœur me rappelle que l'anglais était la langue internationale pour que je décide de m'y mettre.

**De : M.Fox212@gmail.com  
Sujet : Correspondants**

**Yosh !**  
**Alors tout d'abord, je vais me présenter, je m'appelle [t/p] [t/n] ([t/p] est mon prénom mais tu peux m'appeler comme ça) et je suis en terminale au lycée [n/l], en France. La conseillère d'orientation nous a donné vos fiches et je suis franchement impressionnée ; le capitaine de l'équipe de Volley, rien que ça ? Je suis moi-même une grande joueuse (dans le sens que j'adore ça) et serait vraiment ravie d'en savoir plus !**  
**Bref, merci d'avoir accepté notre requête, à bientôt !"**

J'avais essayé de garder un ton léger tout en restant respectueuse, et espérait sincèrement que mon correspondant me répondrait.

**Du côté du Japon.**

Le coach venait à peine de siffler la fin de l'entrainement que le bruit d'un téléphone se fit entendre. Daichi reconnu sa sonnerie et se précipita pour voir un nouveau mail dans sa boîte de réception. Le sujet "correspondants" l'interpella et il poussa un cri de joie, sous l'air surpris de tout le monde.

\- Le français m'a répondu ! Ça veut dire qu'il m'accepte !  
\- C'est génial sourit Koshi, aller lis nous sa réponse  
\- Hum… il fronça les sourcils, c'est en anglais je vais vous trad… il se figea  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Eh bien… il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné, en fait, c'est une française.  
\- T'es tombée sur une fille ?! S'indigna Tanaka  
\- Shimizu, dis-moi que toi ce n'est pas un mec ! Supplia Nishinoya  
\- Non. C'est une fille. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle voulait absolument venir au Japon et a convaincue sa meilleure amie d'en faire de même.  
\- Hey, les gars… commença Daichi en leur souriant  
\- Quoi ? Elle est jolie ?  
\- Non, y'a pas de photo. Par contre, elle joue au volley.

Tous les joueurs se mirent à sourire, et commencèrent à imaginer comment seraient les deux filles. Daichi se pencha vers le mail, toujours aussi heureux. Il avait toujours adoré la France, alors là, c'était vraiment génial.

**Retour en France.**

\- [t/p] ! Shizuku m'a parlé du match contre Nekoma !  
\- Ouais, Daichi aussi souris-je, il paraît qu'ils ont encore perdu.  
\- Oui, mais cette fois ils ont réussis à gagner plusieurs sets.  
\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver là-bas !  
\- Moi aussi tu ne peux pas savoir ! Mais il ne nous reste plus que deux mois maintenant, alors on doit continuer à apprendre le japonais si on veut être capable d'aligner deux mots !  
\- Hai hai…

Mon amie me lança un sourire radieux et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rendre. Au cours du mois, précédent, J'avais réussi à apprendre un grand nombre de mots courants et d'expression, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à suivre le niveau de langue de Daichi. [t/ma] m'aidait beaucoup et je savais que je progressais mais c'était très frustrant.

**"De : [t/p]  
Sujet : Japonais**

**Yosh Daichi !**

**Franchement, comment peut-on qualifier le français comme étant la langue la plus dure alors que le Japonais renferme en lui-même plus de 3 façon d'écrire le même mot ?!**  
**Bref, sinon, quoi de beau chez toi ?**  
**[t/ma] m'a forcé à t'envoyer une photo alors du coup, j'en ai pris une des plus récentes, mais [t/ma] y est aussi alors je me demande si tu vas deviner laquelle des deux je suis. Mais sans l'aide de Shimizu sinon ça serait de la triche !**  
**Allez bon courage dans tes cours !"**

**Côté du Japon.**

Daichi sourit devant le mail et observa la pièce jointe. Deux jeunes filles se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre, par les épaules. À gauche, une petite rousse aux yeux bleus fixait l'appareil d'un air nerveux, tandis qu'à droite, une [c/c] aux yeux [c/e] à l'air très confiante souriait largement. Il comprit tout de suite que la [c/c] était sa pétillante correspondante.

\- Hey, Shimizu ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai raison si je dis que [t/ma] est rousse non ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- [t/p] vient de m'envoyer une photo en me défiant de trouver laquelle elle était. Donc, j'avais raison.  
\- Une photo ? Montre ! S'exclama Hinata, suivit par un Nishinoya et un Tanaka très curieux.

Ils finirent par râler, disant que les deux étaient vraiment trop belles et que c'était injuste. Jusqu'à ce que Daichi leur rappelle qu'elles allaient venir ici, au Japon, et qu'il n'était pas amoureux de [t/p]. Évidemment, aucun des deux ne crut que cette dernière affirmation était vraie. Il soupira profondément.

**"De : Daichi  
Sujet : Re: Japonais**

**Salut [t/p],**  
**C'est vrai que le Japonais est dur pour les étrangers mais tu verras, tu vas vite devenir très douée, j'en suis sûr.**  
**Par contre je dois te prévenir : mes amis sont persuadés qu'on est fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors s'ils en parlent ne soit pas gênée en te disant que peut-être tu pourrais me blesser, parce que c'est entièrement faux.**  
**Du coup, pour la photo j'ai demandé confirmation à Shimizu mais j'ai trouvé tout de suite, ton caractère ressort trop (à droite, la [c/c]).**  
**Je dois retourner à l'entrainement, à plus"**

**Côté France**

Les deux mois qu'il restait avant que l'on ne parte rejoindre Daichi et Shimizu au Japon passèrent très rapidement. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, assise dans un avion, je fixais le dernier mail que Daichi m'avait envoyé. Je l'avais enregistré pour le lire hors connexion et il me permettait de me concentrer sur autre chose que le fait d'être à plus de deux mille mètres au-dessus du sol.

**"De : Daichi  
Sujet : Arrivée**

**Salut [t/p]**  
**Bon, comme prévu, Shimizu et moi seront à l'aéroport pour vous accueillir, comme c'est le week-end, ne vous étonnez pas si les gars de l'équipe ont rappliqué. Noya a failli me mettre un couteau sous la gorge pour que j'accepte de lui dire à quel heure arrivait votre avion.**  
**J'ai vraiment hâte de te rencontrer en vrai, J'espère que tu te sentiras bien avec nous, malgré ta difficulté avec le Japonais.**  
**Bref, on vous attend, toi et [t/ma], avec beaucoup d'impatience."**

Ce simple petit message me réchauffait le cœur. Savoir qu'il tenait vraiment à ce qu'on s'intègre, c'était vraiment agréable. [t/ma] finit par se réveiller et me sourit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, ensuite elle me harcela avec son impatience. Elle avait hâte de voir tout un tas de trucs. Ça allait de sa correspondante, au lycée en passant par la ville et Tokyo bien sûr. Pour elle, impossible d'aller au Japon sans aller voir la tour de Kyoto.

Elle continuait à déblatérer tout un tas de mots que j'avais du mal à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous demanda de boucler nos ceintures pendant l'atterrissage. [t/ma] s'attacha rapidement, de plus en plus excitée, et je me contentai de sourire, à la fois amusée et désespérée par le comportement de mon amie. L'avion se posa rapidement, nous primes nos valises tout aussi rapidement et je suivis [t/ma] dans l'aéroport. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque un grand brun nous faire signe, accompagné par une brune à lunettes. Je stoppai [t/ma] par l'épaule et lui montrai la bonne direction.

\- Shimizu ! S'écria-t-elle en courant lui sauter dans les bras, me laissant sa valise  
\- Hey ! M'indignais-je en tirant les deux valises, tu m'as prise pour un groom ?!  
\- Un quoi ? Demanda Daichi un peu perdu  
\- Ceux qui s'occupent des valises dans les hôtels. Répondis-je, avant le prendre brièvement dans mes bras pour le saluer, ravie de te rencontrer Daichi souris-je  
\- Moi aussi. Un bruit semblable à quelqu'un qui tousse se fit entendre et il soupira, désolé toute l'équipe est venue.

Il se décala sur le côté et je remarquai enfin le groupe de garçons derrière lui. D'abord, il me présenta Sugawara Koshi le passeur de terminale, et Azumane Asahi, le champion de l'équipe, lui aussi en terminale. Koshi avait les cheveux et les yeux gris, et Asahi avait les cheveux et les yeux châtain, mais ses cheveux ramenés en chignon étaient trop long à mon goût. Ensuite, un petit brun avec une mèche blonde faillit me sauter dans les bras et se présenta comme étant Nishinoya Yu, le libéro de première.

\- Ah, donc tu es le fameux Noya qui a failli menacer le capitaine avec un couteau pour venir me voir ! Commentais-je avec un sourire amusé  
\- Ah, ça euh… comment dire… je tapotai sa tête  
\- T'inquiète pas, je suis très contente de rencontrer enfin le dieu de la défense.

Il devient rouge écarlate et s'éloigna, trop gêné pour continuer à me parler. Ensuite, Tanaka Ryunosuke, un autre première et attaquant ailier s'approcha, avec le même entrain que Noya. Il avait le crâne rasé et semblait très gentil malgré son allure de rebelle. Puis, ce fut le tour des secondes. Il y eut d'abord Kageyama Tobio, un brun aux yeux bleus (mon idéal) a l'air peu commode (dommage) et passeur titulaire. Je fronçai les sourcils et l'étudiai de bas en haut. Pour qu'un seconde soit titulaire à la place d'un terminal, c'était qu'il devait avoir un sacré talent.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il d'un air mal-à-l’aise  
\- Rien, je me disais juste que tu devais être très doué pour avoir réussi à doubler un terminal.  
\- C'est juste à cause de l'attaque d'Hinata…  
\- Ne commence pas Kageyama le sermonna le passeur aîné

Il continua de marmonner et le fameux Hinata vint me saluer. Hinata Shoyo, petit roux aux yeux marrons, central. Central ? J'haussai un sourcil. Hum… il devait avoir un bon niveau d'attaquant pour être placé ainsi malgré sa taille. Puis, un brun s'approcha timidement. Yamaguchi Tadashi, remplaçant. Mais d'après Hinata, il savait faire un service incroyable où la balle était complètement impossible à prédire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu sais faire un service smashé flottant ? M'étonnais-je  
\- Euh, oui… répondit-il timidement  
\- Ouah… moi-même je n'y arrive pas, et c'est pas faute d'essayer ! Tu peux être fier de toi Yamaguchi, c'est pas un mouvement facile à apprendre.

Le concerné rougit légèrement mais souriait d'un air fier. Le dernier seconde était beaucoup plus grand que moi - presque autant que le champion en fait - et semblait peu expressif. En fait, on sentait juste qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là et c'était fait embarqué contre son gré. Il était blond, yeux marrons et lunettes noires. Tsukishima Kei. Central et titulaire lui aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens.

Finalement, Daichi décida qu'il était l'heure de partir et tout le monde rentra chez lui. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde, y compris [t/ma] qui partait avec Shimizu, et suivit Daichi sur le chemin. Ce dernier me fixait du coin de l'œil, jusqu'à ce que je relève la tête vers lui.

\- Oui ?  
\- Rien, je me disais juste que j'avais une bonne imagination.  
\- Du moment que tu n'es pas déçu.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Ça va, le capitaine est à la hauteur. Répondis-je d'un ton moqueur  
\- [t/p]… soupira-t-il  
\- Non, sérieusement. Ça se voit, toute ton équipe t'estime beaucoup. C'est quelque chose qui se mérite.  
\- Mmh… il rougit légèrement puis se reprit et me lança un sourire moqueur, sinon, c'est vrai que sa taille fait que ça ne se voit pas trop, mais Tsukishima est en seconde. Tu n'as pas peur de passer pour une cougar ?  
\- De quoi ?! M'étranglais-je, rougissant sous la gêne  
\- Donc, j'avais raison. Il t'as tapé dans l'œil.  
\- Pas du tout ! Protestais-je avant de me reprendre, il est juste intriguant avec son air fermé. Les blonds, ce n'est pas mon truc.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- De toute façon, je ne parlerais pas de ce genre de choses avec un mec ! Et encore moins un qui est ami avec lui !

Et puis quoi encore ?! Je gonflai mes joues comme un hamster, énervée. Daichi était gentil… mais bon ! En plus, je venais de le rencontrer son Tsukishima, alors j'étais juste intriguée. [t/ma] me harcelait déjà de messages, sous les regards amusés de Daichi.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'assistais à un match d'entrainement entre Karasuno, l'équipe de Daichi, et celle de Nekoma. Ils avaient un petit libéro assez cool, un passeur tout mignon et attachant, toujours collés à ses yeux vidéo en dehors des matchs, et un grand central brun avec un sourire mesquin que j'adorais parce que son humour ressemblait au mien à s'y méprendre. J'étais quand même déçue de voir Karasuno perdre, mais ils gagnent quand même quelques sets.

Par contre, je devais avouer qu'ils avaient un sacré niveau. Kageyama méritait largement sa place de titulaire, Hinata avait une rapidité et une détente de dingue, leur attaque était carrément effrayante, et quand il feintait, il y croyait tellement que même l'adversaire y croyait. Leur attaque synchronisée était vraiment fantastique elle aussi, et les passes de Noya en l'air étaient superbe. Quant à leur bloc, avec Tsukishima et son analyse de jeu juste et précise, il était presque imparable. Bref. Ils étaient tous incroyable. Au point de me donner tellement envie de jouer que j'étais obligée de sautiller partout comme une folle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Murmura Koshi à [t/ma], trop loin pour que j'entende  
\- Qui ça ? Elle tourna la tête pour me voir et sourit, ça, ça veut dire que le niveau de l'équipe est vraiment génial.  
\- Ah ouais ? S'enquit-il d'un ton fier  
\- Ouais. Et aussi qu'elle veut jouer avec vous. Et ça, c'est rare. À part son équipe qu'elle considère comme sa famille, elle ne veut jouer avec personne.  
\- Mmh…

De mon côté, je continuai de sautiller, de plus en plus frustrée. Raaaah… qu'est-ce que j'aimerais jouer avec eux ! Je serais presque prête à les supplier à genoux. Un coup de sifflet retentit et je vis que Nekoma avait encore gagné. Zut. Je rejoignis Kuroo qui se moquait et lui donnait un coup derrière la tête. Il grogna et me lança quelques piques, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Daichi me fasse sursauter.

\- Oui ?  
\- D'après [t/ma], tu veux jouer avec nous, c'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-il  
\- Euh… je détournai le regard en rougissant  
\- Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu ne jouais qu'avec ton équipe.  
\- Oui mais vous êtes incroyable ! Toi et Noya vous rattrapez n'importe quelle passe, Hinata à une attaque juste incroyable, Kageyama fait des passes parfaites même mal placé, Tanaka et Asahi sont super fort et avec Tsukishima, vous avez un bloc presque impossible à passer ! M'exclamais-je les yeux brillants, faisant rougir toute l'équipe sauf Tsukishima qui semblait toujours aussi froid.  
\- Après t'avoir entendu dire ça, commença Tanaka en s'appuyant sur mon épaule, je ne peux que te laisser l'occasion de jouer ! Prend ma place pour ce set !  
\- Vraiment ?!  
\- Attends Tanaka. D'abord, tu ne sais même pas à quel poste elle joue !  
\- Tous. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules  
\- Pardon ? Répéta Kuroo  
\- Bah ouais. Je suis devenue capitaine de l'équipe parce que je pouvais remplacer n'importe quel joueur du moment qu'il y'a un problème. Je prends toujours le poste vacant. Je suis libéro, passeuse et attaquante à la fois.  
\- Mais… commença Daichi  
\- Impossible. Commenta Kenma  
\- Bon, j'avoue. Je suis loin d'avoir le niveau du dieu de la défense, mais je ne me défends pas mal quand même !  
\- A-Arrête ! Protesta Noya, gêné par son surnom  
\- De toute façon, c'est à Nekoma qu'il faut demander leur avis. Ils ne sont pas venus pour s'amuser mais s'entraîner.

Kuroo se tourna vers les autres membres de l'équipe qui haussèrent les épaules. L'entraîneur hocha la tête. Alors il se tourna vers Daichi et leva le pouce en l'air. Aux anges, je sautai dans les bras des deux capitaines et couru me changer avant de m'échauffer. Je vais jouer ! Je vais jouer au volley ! Avec Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, Noya, Asahi et Tsukishima ! Faudra que je joue avec Tanaka aussi un jour ! Aaaah je suis trop contente !

Une fois bien étirée et échauffée, je rejoignis le terrain. Dès que j'eus dépassé la ligne, la tension dans l'air augmenta mon impatience. Daichi semblait un peu inquiet de mon manque de concentration, mais Kageyama se contentait de me fixer en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ?  
\- Pour les passes…  
\- Oh ! Fais comme tu le sens, j'arriverai à la frapper.  
\- Euh…  
\- Par contre, pas aussi rapide que celle d'Hinata hein, sans entrainement je n'y arriverais pas

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Je me positionnais à la place de Tanaka, qui était à l'arrière, et le match commença. Kuroo prit le ballon et servit. La balle passa à deux millimètres de ma tête sans que je ne l'arrête et retomba juste avant la limite de sortie. Je blêmis. Oh. C'était puissant. Et je n'étais pas concentrée en plus… je restai immobile, n'entendant pas les autres me demander si ça allait, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Kuroo

\- Bah alors ? Où sont tes talents dont tu aimes à te vanter ? Ils existent au moins ?  
\- … [t/ma] blêmit face à mon aura soudain beaucoup plus noire  
\- Oh oh…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- N-Non rien  
\- Tu as dit "oh oh" s'inquiéta Koshi  
\- Oui. Pour Kuroo. Il l'a énervé. Faut pas énerver [t/p]. Elle explose vite.  
\- Et le match ?  
\- Il va regretter. En colère, elle est imbattable. Même contre des garçons plus fort physiquement.  
\- Hum…

Mon changement d'humeur avait jeté un froid, mais Kuroo se contenta de relancer son service. Cette fois, il me fallut une demie seconde pour le réceptionner et le relancer parfaitement, pile sur Kageyama le passeur. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et enchaîna avec l'attaque rapide d'Hinata. Noya me tapa dans les mains, les yeux brillants, et se reconcentra sur le match. Mon service était bien trop faible par rapport aux leurs, et leur offrait de super balles, mais Noya réceptionnait absolument tout.

Vers la fin du set qu'on était en train de gagner, Kageyama me fit une passe et le bloc sauta pour m'empêcher de marquer. Juste pour leur prouver qu'être une fille ne me rendait pas faible, je décidai de taper en plein dans le mur, entre leurs bras. Les têtes choquées de tous lorsque le ballon traversa le mur me firent sourire. Une fois les pieds à nouveau sur Terre, je me tournai vers Hinata - le seul à être juste admiratif - et lui tendit les mains. Il tapa dedans avec un large sourire, et le match reprit. Finalement, Asahi marqua le dernier point du set et je sortis du terrain, sur un nuage.

Je sautai dans les bras de [t/ma], et une fois les félicitations en tout genre et excuses du à une sous-estimation terminés, je m'assis dans un coin pour m'étirer. Entre temps, j'observais mes mains et mes bras rouges et brûlants. J'étais vraiment heureuse, mais ça commençait à devenir vraiment douloureux. J'étais allongée sur le sol en grand écart, face contre terre, lorsque quelque chose de glacé se posa sur la bande de peau entre mon t-shirt qui remontait et mon jogging. Je me relevai brusquement dans un cri, et surpris le regard moqueur de Tsukishima qui me tendait une canette de limonade.

\- Tiens.  
\- Merci. Répondis-je en m'installant en tailleur, un peu surprise.  
\- Tu sais… commença-t-il tandis que j'ouvrais ma canette  
\- Mmh ?  
\- T'as vraiment bien joué.  
\- Kuroo m'a mise en colère. L'adrénaline m'a empêché de ressentir la douleur jusqu'à la fin du set, alors ça a aidé.  
\- Tu as fait des réceptions presque aussi parfaites que celle de Noya et explosé leur bloc. Ce n'est pas rien. En plus, tu es une fille. Tu as piétiné leur ego.  
\- Ils s'en remettront. Plus important… je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et il haussa un sourcil, tu sais parler ?  
\- Très drôle grinça-t-il en se relevant  
\- Allez, boude pas Tsukki, je plaisantais !  
\- M'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- C'est mignon pourtant !  
\- Tch.

Il me jeta une boîte en carton dans le ventre et je baissai les yeux curieuse. De la pommade pour mes bras et mes mains. Je souris, amusée et attendrie à la fois. Il faisait les durs avec son air froid et ses répliques sanglantes, mais au fond il avait un cœur mou comme un marshmallow. J'ouvris rapidement le tube pour appliquer la crème sur mes brûlures et soupirai de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Je finis par rejoindre les deux équipes pour saluer Nekoma qui partait pour retourner à Tokyo, et me changeai rapidement pour laisser le vestiaire aux garçons.

En rentrant, Daichi me posa plein de questions sur ma façon de jouer et je répondis avec plaisir à ses questions. Le lendemain, même crevée, j'étais debout à cinq heures pour notre footing quotidien avant d'aller en cours. C'était lui qui s'était proposé pour m'accompagner, étant incapable de courir seule sans me perdre, et était toujours surprise de voir le petit capitaine s'essouffler avant moi. Il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'essayais de le tuer. À la pause de midi encore, presque deux semaines après mon arrivée, il se plaignait aux secondes.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle me fait lever tous les jours à 5h pour aller courir pendant presque deux heures avec juste une barre de céréales avant, et j'ai le droit de déjeuner seulement après !  
\- Je peux venir ?! S'enquit Hinata  
\- C'est vrai que c'est efficace commenta Kageyama  
\- Hein ?  
\- Bah oui ! S'exclama Noya en arrivant avec Tanaka, Koshi et Asahi, t'as pas remarqué que t'étais plus endurant qu'avant ?  
\- Non j'ai pas remarqué vu que ce démon n'est jamais essoufflé !  
\- Je suis pas un démon !  
\- Alors comment tu peux courir autant ?  
\- Hé ? Je me tournai vers lui en penchant la tête, comment toi tu peux courir si peu ? Deux heures c'est le minimum.  
\- T'es pas humaine soupira-t-il en se concentrant sur son repas.

Pas humaine ? J'haussai les épaules. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir. J'avais besoin de courir autant pour ne pas mourir et pouvoir continuer à jouer au volley. Je voulais devenir joueuse professionnelle dans l'équipe de France. Et pour ça, je devais être vraiment au top du top.

En me dirigeant vers le club de Volley, je fus arrêtée par Tsukishima et Yamaguchi dans un couloir. Le blond voulait me parler d'une chose importante. Curieuse, je les suivis, et le regrettai dès qu’ils commencèrent à me poser des questions.

\- Pourquoi tu cours autant ?  
\- Hein ? Parce que j'aime ça, pourquoi ?  
\- La vraie raison. Je veux connaître la vraie raison exigea Tsukishima en se rapprochant  
\- C-C'est… vital…  
\- Vital ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Yamaguchi  
\- Parce que… je surpris le regard mauvais du blond et soupirai, j'ai un souffle au cœur. Je cours pour être sûre de garder une bonne santé physique et pouvoir continuer tranquillement le volley.  
\- C'est mortel ?! S'ensuit Yamaguchi, paniqué  
\- Seulement si je n'étais pas aussi sportive. Mais je suis suivie régulièrement et c'est le docteur qui a mis au point mon footing matinal.  
\- Oh… tant mieux si tout va bien soupira-t-il, Tsukki ? Ce dernier ne bougea pas et il sourit, je pars devant alors !

Et il s'éloigna. Je n'osais pas bouger, perdue, et Tsukishima finit par me fixer droit dans les yeux. Finalement, il s'approcha, me faisant reculer jusqu'à heurter le mur. Il appuya soudain son front sur le mien, me rendant trop nerveuse pour mon pauvre petit cœur déjà affolé, et il soupira profondément.

\- J'arrive pas à savoir si tu es une débile sans espoir, ou une fille absolument géniale.  
\- À choisir, je préfère la deuxième option

Il se contenta de me sourire d'un air moqueur avant de se pencher un peu plus, caressant mes lèvres de son souffle, puis s'éloigna et disparut de mon champ de vision avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir. J'étais à la fois surprise, indignée, et déçue. Un baiser, ça aurait été mieux ! Néanmoins, je ne me doutais pas le moins du monde de l'état de gêne extrême dans lequel était actuellement Tsukishima, repensant au baiser raté. Il n'avait pas réussi à se montrer courageux… mais la prochaine fois, il y arriverait.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, encore Kuroo et Tendou et ça sera tout pour l'instant o/


End file.
